The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to presenting virtual content to augment reality. Specifically, the present disclosure addresses systems and methods for adjusting depth of augmented reality (AR) content on a heads up display (HUD).
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
AR systems present virtual content to augment the reality of a user. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that a device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the device. For example, conventional AR systems typically display graphical objects as virtual content to a screen or other display medium, wherein a user may visualize a real-world environment through the screen in addition to the graphical object displayed within the screen. With conventional AR systems, the user may view the graphical object at a fixed position with respect to the screen, wherein the rendering of the graphical object is fixed arbitrarily to a spatial pixel region of the screen.